The Peace Maker
by XxGraysonGirlxX
Summary: The Titans are called down to a school shooting to play peace maker. The problem is the shooter will only let in one of the Tians. Which one will go? OneShot R&R, NO FLAMES First FanFic!


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please NO FLAMES

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so please **NO FLAMES!! **So, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: There is a school shooting and a bomb threat at Jump City Academy.

The cops are afraid that if they interfere, the kid will blow up the school. So they send in the Titans to do the peace making, but the problem is, the shooter will only let in one of the titans. Which one will they send? Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans, however Ido own Mike, Jason, and Amanda.

* * *

**The Peace Maker**

As I walked through these god forsaken hallways at Jump City Academy I see kids being bullied and tortured for the dumbest reasons. For Example, Eddie Tompkins is being shoved into a locker because he's 4'8 and 93 Ibs. with glasses and freckles, and Amanda Willcox is being pointed and laughed at because her clothes don't match.

No matter. Soon all these kids who dared to bully kids like me will be begging for mercy,but I won't give it to them. I'll just laugh when they take there last breath before leaving this world and head straight for Hell.

"Hey Jason, get your wimpy butt over here NOW!" says the quarterback of the football team, A.K.A Kevin Dominic, my worst enemy.

"Hey, you deaf punk? Cuz I told you to get your ugly face over here." the jock yelled.

"And if I don't?" I manage to say.

"Oh, kids got guts now, huh? Well, I guess that just means I'll have to beat him till there on the floor." Then Kevin lunged at me, but the next thing Kevin knew, he was on the floor with the nose of a gun held against his forehead.

"I don't think so," I said with a calm, but fairly intimidating voice.

"CC-Calm d-down man. We were just messing around." The athlete stuttered.

"Well you and your gang destroyed my life by your definition of 'messing around'."

"I'm sorry, dude!" He cried. In the background, someone screamed.

"It's to late for apologies now, Kevin."

"Go to hell."

"….You first." With that, I pulled the trigger.

Kevin never even heard the gun shot.

.

* * *

As the titans approached the school, they were swarmed by reporters almost instantly. "Robin, is it true that you and speedy are lovers?" questioned one reporter.

"Beast Boy, did you and Starfire eloped last month?" asked another reporter. Beast Boy's eyes widened and Starfire blushed a deep crimson. Poor Robin was in the corner with steam coming out of his ears. "Alright, Starfire and Beast Boy did _not_ elope, and Speedy and I are _not_ lovers because we're _not_ gay. That's _enough_ questions for today." Robin replied as he quickly ushered the team away from the press. When they got past all the

reporters and the crime scene tape**(you know, the one that says caution, crime scene and all that jazz.)** they reached the Chief of JCPD. He was a tall African/American who looked about thirty.

"So Mike, what do we got here?" asked the boy wonder.

"We have a shooting. Some kid brought a gun to school, and shot another kid in the head. He says he has a bomb hidden in the school, and if we arrest him, he'll blow it up."

the chief answered.

"Are there any hostages?" questioned the dark girl known as Raven.

"Only the entire school. He won't let them go unless we let him out untouched and cuff-free, and you know we can't do that." Mike stated.

"Maybe we can talk to him, you know, change his mind?" the half man have cyborg asked.

"I already tried that, but maybe he'll want to talk to the Titans. Come on, we'll call in to see if he will." With that, him and the titans walked over to a set of security cameras that showed a blonde kid with glasses and freckles that had a cute look to him, with a pistol in one hand and a detonator in the other. A tall brunette cop dialed the school number and got the shooter on the phone. As soon as he did, he put the phone on speaker.

"I thought I told you to let me out!" the young man on the other line yelled into the phone.

"Kid, we have the Titans here and they want to talk to you. Face to face." Mike said.

"No, I don't won't let a bunch of mutantsthe titans flinched in here to beat me down and drag me out." replied the shooter.

"We will not do such a thing, you have my sentence...er...word" Starfire said to help convince the boy. "… alright" the Titans smiled in victory."… but only one of you can come." The smiles broke into frowns instantly. Only one? How could you choose to send one friend in a dangerous situation ,like this?

" I shall do it" stated the redheaded Tameranian. "No, you won't" Robin replied quickly. "Robin's right, we can't send you in there unprotected." agreed Raven.

"Then give me a vest that is prove of bullets." Starfire suggested. "NO. You're _not_ _going_." Robin commanded sternly.

"We can't let you go alone, little lady." Cyborg said. "I shall have my communicator on so you can hear what is being said." Starfire reasoned. Before she knew it, she was spun around and held by the shoulders. Robin gave her a stony gaze. "You. Are. Not. Going."

Robin said slowly. "Yes I am, boyfriend Robin. I shall not let a friend of mine go. I would not have it any other way."

"Starfire, I can't send you in there!" Robin's voice began to get a little higher.

"Why not!?" Starfire said even louder.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" Robin's voice lowered into a whisper.

"I love you… and I can't lose you… It would kill me."

"Robin, I love you too, but you must trust me and let me do my job."

Robin sighed."…alright, but I still don't like this idea. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Now I must go."

"Alright"

Then she got on her bullet prove vest, but before she left, Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, be careful out there. If not for Robin, then for me. I can't lose my big sister."

Beast Boy said softly. Starfire got tears in her eyes, and then said with equal softness,

"I shall do my best Beast Boy." Then she walked to the building, and stopped.

_I shall not let you down friends_. Then she took a deep breath, and stepped into the school.

Once she walked in, her eyes widened. There were teenagers against the walls,

frightened to death. Some were trembling, and crying, and some were praying for their safety. What Starfire noticed as she walked through these hallways, is that they were all giving her the same look. A look that made her want to cry and run out of the building

into Robin so they can leave this place and never come back. A look that was pleading for help. A look of dependence, dependence on her. They were depending on her, and she could not let them down.

Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. There on the floor, about four feet in front of her, were two bodies in a pool of blood. A lot of blood. Starfire got down on her knees and checked them both for a pulse. There was none. Then she stepped back, and bowed her head in respect.

After a few seconds was up, she check them for there ID's, and found out that the

blonde boy was sixteen and his name was Kevin Dominic. The ebony-haired women was

a twenty-six year old teacher named Lillian Russo.

"Who's there?" asked a teenager down the hall. He had blonde hair with glasses and freckles. He also had a gun in his hand.

"It is I, Starfire of the Teen Titans." She responded.

"What do you what?" He asked rudely.

"I only wish to talk."

The boy scoffed. "I'm sure," came his sarcastic remark.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked softly, stepping forward. When the shooter

noticed her movement towards him, he aimed the gun directly at her heart.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Starfire raised her hands in the air.

"What is your name? You can trust me." His hands tightened around the gun.

"How do I know that you won't tell the cops my name, so they can find me when I leave?"

"…, because I will take my communicator offline, so they cannot hear it."

"_Don't do it Starfire!"_ Robin's voice commanded harshly from her communicator, but she just ignored him.

"Okay, do it. Then I'll tell you my name." Then she took her communicator offline.

* * *

"We lost her, Rob." Cyborg said grimly.

"What!" Robin was_fuming._

"Get her back online." He ordered.

"I'm sorry Rob, but if she takes it offline, it stays offline until she brings it back online." Cyborg said woefully.

"So that's it? We just sit here and _wait?_" Robin might have been mad before, but now he was **furious. **

"No Robin, we have faith. You just need to trust her. She's the strongest person I know. She will get through this." Raven said to Robin. Robin sighed and calmed down a little. "Your right, but at times like this I wish she wasn't so stubborn and listen me." he said, frustrated. "She's just doing what she thinks is best." Raven reasoned.

"I know."

"Lets see what she's doing, security cameras are still on, remember?"

"Okay"

_Starfire, I hope you're okay, for Robin's sake and yours ._

* * *

"It is offline." She whispered quietly.

"Good, now, my name is Jason Fuller." Jason slowly removed one hand from the rifle, and held it out for her to shake. She shook his hand kindly. When they finished Jason pulled both hands back on the gun.

"You seem very polite, not at all like a man who is mad and usually does this sort of thing," She said carefully. "That's because I'm not crazy," He replied quickly.

"Then why are you doing this?" Starfire asked.

"Because it's what these people deserve. They ruined my life just because they could.

People like that don't deserve to live."

"Do you think that is your decision? Yes what they had done was cruel and wrong,

but is it up to you to punish them for there wrong?" She then began to take off her bullet prove vest. His grip tightened around the gun. "What are you doing?" He asked firmly.

"I am taking the vest that is prove of bullets off."

"…Why?" Jason questioned.

"Because I trust you." She said gently. Jason looked surprised. He loosened his grip on the gun. "How can you say you trust me, when I have a gun to your chest?"

he asked. "Because I know you are a good person, you are only confused." she said.

He then lowered his gun to his side. "You're either really brave, or extremely stupid. I'm still deciding." He said, dead serious.

"What are you expecting to accomplish by doing this, Jason?" She asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"I…I-I don't know." He answered slowly.

"You said you wanted to give them, 'the payback' correct?" She asked delicately. He nodded slowly. "But by killing them, what are you doing to yourself?"

"…I…I'm ruining my life," he said as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Jason, give me the gun. You can do still do what is right." She held out her hand. Jason slowly pulled the gun from his side and put it in her hand. Once she had the gun in her hands, she quickly put it in her belt and held both of Jason's hands.

"Now Jason, let the hostages go. Let them go home."

"Okay." Then he turned to the people against the lockers. "You can go. I'm sorry."

Then the teenagers and teachers bolted to the door.

"Okay, now it's time for us to leave, but first, where is the bomb."

"It's hidden inside Mrs. Russo's file cabinet." He confessed. "Thank you. Now, it is time for us to leave."

"Okay." He said meekly. Then Jason and Starfire walked out of the building.

* * *

"Where's Starfire?" Beast Boy asked one of the released hostages. It was a tall brunette girl with pale-blue eyes and unmatching clothes.

"S-She's still in the school. She's trying to convince Jason to come out." She stuttered.

"Jason?"

"The shooter, his name is Jason Fuller." She answered quietly.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Amanda Willcox."

"Thank you, Amanda."

"Beast Boy, come here," Yelled Cyborg from across the parking lot.

Then Beast Boy was of in Cyborgs direction.

When he arrived he reported what he found out to Robin. Raven heard a noise and looked towards the door. There, headed towards them was Starfire and Jason. Jason was immediately cuffed, and surrounded by cops.

"Wait!" Starfire cried. The cops stopped. "Jason, please cooperate. Don't make it any worse. The may give you a deal." Starfire persuaded. "Alright, I will, and thank you." He said. Jason looked into Starfire eyes and smiled. She smiled back as the police escorted him to the police car. Before Starfire had time to turn around, Robin had her in a Starfire's famous bone-crushing hug.

"Oh god, never scare me like that again." He said as he squeezed tighter.

"Robin…cannot …breath!" He immediately let her go.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just so worried. What were you thinking taking of your vest,

when the shooter is a foot in front of you? That was incredibly stupid! Never mind, that

doesn't matter. What matters is that your safe and-" Starfire cut off his babbling with a kiss. Fireworks went off as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. When they finally pulled apart, Starfire gave him an affectionate look.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," Robin replied.

Umm, sorry to interrupt, but we need to know where the bomb is." Mike said.

Robin and Starfire blushed a deep scarlet. When Starfire recovered, she quickly explained

where it was. When the commotion was gone and the Titans were getting into the T-car, Raven stopped Starfire.

"I know everything you said to him, Starfire, and I know you probably heard this a thousand times already, but you did good. You told him exactly what he needed to hear. You're the only one could." Raven said gently. Starfire gave Raven a big hug, but what surprised Starfire was that Raven returned it tenderly. "Thank you, friend." Starfire said.

"Your welcome, now, lets go home before Beast Boy annoys Robin and Cyborg to death," Starfire giggled as they got into the T-car and headed home.

* * *

That took me forever to write! (I'm a slow typer.) I'm glad I got it finished.

I hopped you liked it. Please R&R and **NO FLAMES!** This is my first story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
